


Sweet

by soymilklatte



Series: DW Inbox Buddies Event [4]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soymilklatte/pseuds/soymilklatte
Summary: The Doctor thinks about sweet treats.





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diomede](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diomede/gifts).



> written during dwinboxbuddies event

The Doctor knows his current body has quite a sweet-tooth – bananas, jam, marmalade, all manner of nibbles. It isn't as though he can help that he simply adores sugary treats this time around. His recent discovery though of his favourite sweet throughout his long life took place at a small cafe on earth on a completely unremarkable afternoon whilst sharing some hot cocoa with the love of his lives. 

What he learned was this: there is no dessert in the universe more delightful than snogging Rose Tyler when she tastes of chocolate and whipped cream.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: <https://soymilklattes.tumblr.com/>


End file.
